Sous un autre jour
by Thoas
Summary: Je me suis levé ce matin et tout semblait différent. Mais cela n'allait pas durer, n'est-ce pas ? Et peut-être que Dean arrêtera de se moquer de ma maladresse après ça. Point de vue de Sam, Destiel sous-entendu.


_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je vous présente ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**(Avertissements à la fin pour ceux que ça intéresse)**_

_**Bonne lecture \O/**_

* * *

**Sous un autre jour**

Je me suis réveillé ce matin-là et c'est comme si quelqu'un avait déposé un voile de brume sur le monde. J'ai cru un instant que ce n'était que de la fatigue. J'ai posé les yeux sur le mur en face de moi. Et j'ai attendu de longues secondes que ça passe. Mais ce n'est jamais passé. J'ai essayé d'allumer la lumière mais ce n'était qu'un point flou et jaune à l'horizon, ça ne m'apportait rien.

J'ai secoué la tête et je me suis levé. J'ai rejoint mon frère dans la cuisine et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Dean n'a rien vu. Il n'a rien vu de mes gestes tremblants, de mon insécurité soudaine. Je me suis épluché une pomme et le couteau a frotté contre ma peau. Ce n'était qu'une légère blessure, rien de grave.

Dean s'est un peu moqué de moi, riant sur le fait que je sois maladroit. J'ai ri avec lui, même si au début j'ai fait semblant d'être vexé.

La journée est passée comme ça et je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'un mauvais jour, ça irait mieux le lendemain. Alors je me suis endormi sans me poser de questions.

Mais le lendemain, rien n'avait changé.

Le monde était toujours aussi brumeux devant mes yeux. Plus de belles couleurs, plus d'éclaircies matinales. Mes paupières ont cligné plusieurs fois mais le voile ne disparaissait pas.

Je n'ai toujours rien dit à mon frère, il n'y avait aucune raison de l'inquiéter.

Et puis… il n'y a pas besoin de belles couleurs pour se battre contre des démons. Sauf que ceux-ci me paraissaient de plus en plus flous. Et Dean s'est vite aperçu que mes qualités de tireur s'étaient nettement dégradés. Je n'atteignais plus ma cible. Parce que je ne voyais plus ma cible. Mais ce n'était pas très grave au fond, ce n'est arrivé qu'une ou deux fois, ce n'était qu'un jour de fatigue. _Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois Dean, je te le promet__s__. _Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait failli le faire tuer que je manque ce démon.

Dean a un peu râlé, mais une fois la peur passée, ça l'a fait rire. _Allons Sammy, tu ne manques jamais ta cible d'habitude. À croire que tu ne voulais pas tuer ce démon. Te serais-tu enticher de lui ?_

Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Mes cils balayent ma vision avec une lenteur exagérée, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Mais peu importe mes efforts, le monde reste brouillé.

Je suis allé voir un médecin après quelques mois. Je ne l'ai pas dit à mon frère, ce n'était sûrement rien, je n'avais pas besoin de l'inquiéter. Et puis il se serait juste moqué davantage en apprenant que je ne voyais plus très bien. _Et alors Sam ? C'est que tu commences à te faire vieux ! _Je l'imagine déjà en rire. Oui, il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je commence à avoir peur.

Le médecin qui s'occupe de moi est une jeune femme. Elle est plutôt jolie. Enfin, je dis ça mais les traits de son visage me paraissent imprécis. Je suis même incapable de lui donner un âge. Elle pourrait avoir vingt ans ou cinquante, je ne suis pas sûr que je saurais voir la différence. Mais ses longs cheveux bruns tombent en boucles légères sur ses épaules et je trouve ça beau, ça ressemble à de la vapeur. Elle m'examine un long moment en silence, avec un professionnalisme docte. Puis elle me fait m'asseoir sur un fauteuil et s'assoit elle-même près de moi. Je crois qu'elle sourit timidement mais je n'en suis pas très sûr.

Elle utilise des mots compliqués que je ne comprends pas. Elle doit le voir parce qu'elle me réexplique plus lentement. Mais je ne l'entends plus. Mon cerveau reste bloqué en boucle sur sa première phrase. _Vous allez perdre la vue. _Et je crois que j'ai versé mes dernières larmes à ce moment-là. Elle, est resté près de moi, sa main douce posée sur la mienne, tremblante. Elle attendait que je me calme, elle essayait de me rassurer mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je ne sais plus à quel moment j'ai arrêté de pleurer, mais je l'ai remercié, je me suis levé et je suis parti. Dans la rue, j'ai bousculé quelques personnes, je me suis pris quelques poteaux douloureux mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais. Peu m'importait en fait. La phrase tournait en boucle, se modifiant peu à peu.

_Vous allez perdre la vue. _

_Vous allez perdre la vue._

_Vous allez perdre la vie._

_Vous allez perdre votre vie._

Et ça ne pouvait être plus vrai. As-t-on déjà vu un chasseur aveugle ? Oui sûrement. Mais avais-je le courage d'affronter cela ? Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Il faudra que je m'habitue à cette nouvelle vie, il faudra que je fasse avec…

Je me suis arrêté le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Je ne sais combien de temps j'avais passé à marcher. C'était une petite rue perdue, loin de tout, loin du brouillon de la population. Je me suis assis sur le trottoir. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je ne savais pas comment rentrer chez moi. Alors j'ai appelé Castiel.

Il est apparu presque immédiatement devant moi. _Ramène-moi à la maison s'il-te-plaît, _l'ai-je presque supplié. _Et ne dis rien à Dean, _était sous-entendu. Et Castiel a obéi, en silence, sans poser aucune question. Il m'a posé sur mon lit et il est reparti, comme il était venu. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié.

Les jours sont passés comme ça. Je restais au lit le plus possible, pour que personne ne voit mon trouble. J'en sortais quand Dean n'était pas là. Je posais ma main sur les murs, je fermais les paupières et je m'entraînais à me déplacer, à aller chercher des objets particuliers, à écouter le moindre son qui pourrait m'aider à me guider.

Puis un jour, alors que je faisais ça, une main s'est posé sur mon épaule. J'ai sursauté et mes paupières se sont relevées. En face de moi, totalement flou mais reconnaissable entre mille, mon frère. Ça faisait quelques jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, que j'avais réussi à l'éviter. Il ne devait pas être là, à cet instant. Alors j'ai compris.

\- Tu as fait semblant de partir.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais quand je n'étais pas au bunker. Tu as un comportement étrange ses derniers temps.

Un petit rire m'échappe.

\- J'ai un comportement étrange ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui m'amuse à espionner mon frère !

Dean m'ignore.

\- Tu joues à l'aveugle maintenant ?

Je n'ose pas lui répondre. Comment lui expliquer que je ne joue pas ? Je me prépare à ce qui va fatalement arriver. Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et fixe intensément mes pupilles.

\- Tes yeux sont plus clairs qu'avant. Ils perdent leurs couleurs. Que se passe-t-il Sam !

Son ton est dur, presque menaçant. Baigné d'inquiétude surtout.

Je ne dis rien, je m'arrache juste de son emprise et je me retourne, près à rejoindre ma chambre, la main toujours collée au mur. Je ne vois malheureusement pas la chaise devant moi, dans laquelle je m'entrave et je tombe, ma main en avant. Je n'ai que le temps d'entendre un _crac _sonore avant qu'une douleur aiguë partant de mon poignet, ne me fasse grimacer. Dean se précipite et m'aide à me relever. Je secoue la tête. _Ce n'est rien Dean._

Il appelle Castiel. L'ange me touche le front et mon poignet cassé est immédiatement réparé. _Et pour ses yeux ? _Je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour savoir que Castiel baisse la tête avec impuissance. _Je ne peux rien faire. _J'entraperçois le poing de Dean qui s'écrase contre la joue de l'ange, qui disparaît dans un bruissement d'ailes. _Ange de merde ! _Crie mon frère en jetant la chaise qui m'a fait tomber contre le mur le plus proche. Elle s'éclate en de nombreux morceaux, près de mon visage mais je n'ai même plus la force de m'éloigner. Je crois que Dean pleure à un moment. Je ne dis rien, je reste debout à attendre, les yeux résolument fermés. Mon frère n'aime pas ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ! Tu vas devenir aveugle, ça ne te fait rien !

\- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Pleurer, t'énerver, prier ! Quelque chose !

\- Tu le fais très bien pour moi Dean.

Et puis… et puis j'ai déjà pleuré, je me suis déjà énervé, j'ai déjà prié il y a longtemps, quand je pensais encore pouvoir changer les choses. Et puis… parce que ce n'est pas si grave de ne plus rien voir au fond. Peut-être que dans un sens ça va peut-être même améliorer ma vie ? Je ne sais pas… Je pourrais sans doute arrêter de chasser et m'installer quelque part pour commencer une nouvelle vie, une vie normale. On aurait une grande maison, chacun notre chambre. Évidemment Dean serait avec moi dans cette nouvelle aventure.

Je nous imagine bien. Castiel aussi pourrait vivre avec nous. Et puis j'aurais un chien. J'ai toujours adoré les chiens en plus. Dean, lui, n'aime pas ces animaux, mais cette fois il ne pourra plus rien dire, il ne pourra pas refuser que nous en ayons un. Je pourrais me trouver un métier normal, dans lequel je n'aurais pas à combattre de démons. Oui, ce nouveau départ pourrait être une bonne idée.

Je souris à cette idée et c'est ce que je réponds face à l'énervement de mon frère. _Je ne meurs pas Dean._

À partir de là, je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher à mon frère. Je le sens qui s'inquiète pour moi mais rien de grave n'arrive. Un jour il revient avec un cadeau pour moi. C'est un petit paquet que j'ouvre les mains tremblantes. Dedans, une boîte en cuir dont je soulève doucement le couvercle. Il y a un objet à l'intérieur mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce que c'est. Mon frère sourit et l'attrape. Je sens quelque chose se poser sur mon nez. Des lunettes. Pas des lunettes de soleil, des lunettes de vue qui ne sont pas du tout adaptées pour moi. Je questionne mon frère d'un regard.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-il en haussant les épaules, c'est juste que comme ça tu as l'air un peu moins bête.

Ça me fait sourire. Il n'y a que Dean pour avoir ce genre d'idées en-dehors de toute logique.

Et puis c'est enfin arrivé. Un jour de printemps. En descendant les escaliers du bunker, j'ai raté une marche et je suis tombé. Ça a tourné pendant longtemps et puis tout s'est soudain arrêté. Et quand j'ai relevé mes paupières, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de couleurs du tout, plus de flous, juste l'impuissance et le noir. Je suis resté allongé un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Dean me trouve en fait. Il s'est agenouillé près de moi et a essayé de me relever, je ne faisais aucun effort alors il a abandonné et m'a laissé à terre.

\- C'est fini, ai-je simplement chuchoté.

Et il a compris. Il m'a serré longtemps dans ses bras. Il a pleuré pour nous deux. Moi j'ai souri.

\- On devrait aller faire un tour, j'ai dit.

Il a paru surpris, je l'ai senti se tendre contre moi, mais il a accepté. Je lui tenais le bras et on s'est promené, de longues heures, sans savoir où nous allions. Je sentais le sol terreux sous mes pieds, le souffle du vent contre mon visage, j'entendais les oiseaux sifflaient pas loin de nous, je sentais la fraîcheur contre mes lèvres et j'étais bien. Dean faisait attention à moi, à chacun de mes pas. Il avait plus peur que moi. Je ne me suis pas inquiété. Je m'en sortais bien. Et j'étais toujours vivant.

On a finalement fini par s'asseoir sur un petit terrain en pente. L'herbe était douce, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir. J'ai appuyé mon épaule contre celle de mon frère. On n'avait jamais été aussi proche physiquement, que depuis que je ne voyais plus.

\- Est-ce que c'est beau ? Ai-je juste demandé, montrant le paysage d'un coup de tête.

\- Non.

J'ai attendu qu'il continue et ça a duré de longues secondes. De longues secondes de silence.

\- Il y a des arbres, une route au loin. Le ciel est bleu. Il y a quelques nuages et le soleil. Il y a des fleurs, d'une couleur magnifique, mais c'est moche parce que tu les verras jamais. Et puis rien ne change, c'est le même ciel, le même soleil, les mêmes arbres que quand tu pouvais encore voir. Alors non, ce n'est pas beau. Parce que demain, comme hier, comme aujourd'hui, ils seront toujours là. Et demain, comme aujourd'hui, tu ne les verras toujours pas.

\- Mais moi je découvre le monde d'une manière que tu ne connaîtras jamais Dean. Et c'est comme une renaissance.

\- Tant que tu es heureux.

\- Je le suis.

J'essaie de me tourner vers lui pour lui sourire. Et puis je lève ma main et j'essaie de toucher son visage mais je ne le trouve pas. Alors il attrape mon poignet et guide ma paume jusqu'à sa joue. Il a les traits tirés sous mon toucher, c'est comme s'il avait vieilli en quelques semaines. Lui ne sourit pas.

\- Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Castiel. De l'avoir frappé.

Il souffle.

\- Je l'ai fait. Il ne m'en veut pas.

\- Tu l'as fait ?

\- Je sais prendre mes responsabilités et reconnaître quand j'ai déconné Sammy.

Je sens le coin de ses lèvres qui se soulèvent avant de s'affaisser à nouveau.

On est ensuite rentré au bunker, quand il a commencé à faire froid. Dean est vite allé se coucher, mais pas moi. Je suis ressorti, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je suis resté juste devant l'entrée, et j'ai levé mon visage vers le ciel de la nuit, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir. J'ai appelé Castiel, parce qu'il me manquait. Je lui ai demandé de venir, s'il n'était pas trop occupé, juste quelque temps, parce que j'avais envie de le sentir, près de nous, près de mon frère surtout. C'est en perdant la vue que je l'ai senti, le lien qui les unis. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que je sentais ce qui allait m'arriver.

Je ne sais pas.

Castiel n'arrivait pas. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait sa vie de son côté aussi, il ne pouvait pas toujours être avec nous. Je l'ai juste remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, pour nous. L'air de la nuit me donnait envie de me confier.

Peut-être que si j'avais pu voir le démon arrivait, j'aurais su me défendre. Je ne le saurais jamais. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit un démon qui m'est attaqué. Il y a eu un courant d'air puis j'ai senti quelque chose s'enfoncer entre les chairs de mon ventre. Je n'ai pas crié. Je suis tombé à terre en silence. Il n'y a pas eu de pleurs, un peu de douleur qui s'est très vite effacé, pas d'au revoir. Et mes paupières se sont soulevées au moment où ma tête a cogné le sol, mais je n'ai rien vu.

Castiel est arrivé à ce moment-là. Mais moi j'étais déjà parti.

* * *

_**Avertissement : Ceci est une deathfic, avec un Destiel sous-entendu. **_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retour avec impatience !**_

_**(Je suis désolée pour cette fin, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça puisse se finir autrement… )**_


End file.
